The Bunkest
The Bunkest is the fourquel to The Bunker, the threequel to The Bunker 2.0, and the sequel to The Bunker Cast Away. It is presumably going to be funny enough, if the writers have that potential. It may also have a serious backdrop, but again, it depends on what the writers are capable of. Plot After exhausting every reboot cliche known to man, the denizens of the original Bunker decide it's time to finally go home. They return to Bunker Desert, USA, but since the original Bunker was still on that deserted island, they say "to heck with it" and build an even bunker bunker. A Bunkest. With the threat of the Autotunerz now really just delegated to petty Hollywood Drama once more, the people in the Bunkest discover there may be more to their bunker bunker than they ever could've imagined, and decide to go about on whatever community-driven stories they feel like. Episodes Per the first two series, the show takes place in the Bunkest. The community comes up with stories, writes stories, and finishes stories in a series of hopefully comical events that end with a song or something. Comp may cry slight nostalgic tears. It's just like the good ol' days, but maybe better... See the episodes here. Songs They are here: The Bunkest/Songs Sometimes, the characters in the show just break out into song. Spontaneous musical number is a pretty big thing in the fictional world. I'll let Ace and BJ expand on this section. They're far more musically oriented than I am. All I'm hoping is that the BGM is some nice jazz that I can listen to on the morning commute. According to Ace, the show will have "some sick jams" and that's all anyone knows right now. Mark Mothersbaugh was asked to do the music, but declined, stating that "this project is absolute garbage". Instead, Christopher Willis of ''Mickey Mouse'' and ''The Lion Guard'' fame was brought in to compose the musical score for the series. Similarly to the former aforementioned series, each episode includes is set to have its own live musical score instead of premade musical tracks ready for use. The regular musical team includes a thirty-piece orchestra, a big jazz band that specializes with a wide variety of sub-genres of jazz, and a music team that specializes with electronic-type instruments. A lot of the background music will be inspired by contemporary orchestral film music, a lot of major forms of jazz, and lounge music, specifically music inspired by Esquivel!. The music team also includes several smaller teams that specialize in other specific musical genres when needed in context. All of the songs will be written by a team of songwriters instead of just one or two, similarly to ''Phineas and Ferb''. The songs themselves will be intended to pull a healthy influence from both Broadway-style musicals and contemporary music artists, with a large dose of the songs combining elements of both Broadway and contemporary music. Also, It's Gonna Be Fine is sung, but its a condensed version. Cast *Ace Lad as themself *Bowser & Jr. as himself *CompliensCreator00 as herself *NintendoChamp89 as himself *Captain Moch as herself *Timebomb192potato (formerly known as Bingbang32) as themself * as himself *Tornadospeed as himself *J. Severe as himself *Madi Shinx as herself *Pixel as themself *ZeedMillenniummon89 as himself *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Patchy the Pirate *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Sagwa Miao, Fern Walters, TBA *Jason Drucker as Dongwa Miao, additional voices *Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs as Sheegwa Miao *Kari Wahlgren as Shannon *Ian Jones-Quartey as Darrell *Lara Jill Miller as Fink And really any other old RNW member that feels like participating but Faves, because he didn't make the voyage to the Bunkest. Also every fictional character known to man will make an appearance, or at least the ones the writers wanna bring back. Click here or here to see the characters' appearances. Development Well, one time CC00 came back to Random-ness Wiki, and decided to talk to the rest of her ol' friends saying "We should make a Bunker revival called The Bunkest" and I think we were all like "yeah" so there we go! Bunkest time! She also opened up the idea of a Bunker prequel called "The Bunk," but there's not much more about that yet. This season features a more expanded cast of fictional characters. The Sagwa characters were added by Timebomb, and the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes characters were added by Pixel. Promotional Tie-Ins The first trailer for the show was released at San Diego Comic Con 2017, and was met with mixed reactions; critics praised Holly Gauthier-Frankel's performance as Sagwa, the LGBT themes in the episodes, Tom Kenny's appearances as Patchy the Pirate, and the theme song by Jón Jósep Snæbjörnsson; however, the over-saturation of Robbie Rotten, CC00 and Timebomb192potato was met with dissatisfaction. Following the trailer's premiere, a writers panel was held, with writers Paul Tibbit, Timebomb192potato, Ace Lad, CC00, Máni Svavarsson, Amy Tan, Ólafur S.K. Þonvaldz, and Peter K. Hirsch appearing to answer crowd questions; however, Paul Tibbit only responded "SAGWA, DONGWA FELL!" in Jesse Vinet's voice throughout, and fainted 15 minutes in. Detractors of the show's contents were forced out by Patchy the Pirate, who told them to "WALK THE PLANK!". To help promote the show, the RNW users arranged for the second coming of Jesus to occur on January 23, 2018. People around the world were infuriated when The Foolish Magistrate and Patchy the Pirate descended from the heavens instead. Theorists later suggested that perhaps we did get what was advertised; "Perhaps The Foolish Magistrate is God and Patchy is Jesus. And maybe this says something about our expectations; as a race, we don't know what we want." Principal Skinner was awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for being "the perfect human". In his acceptance speech, Skinner told audience members to "eat mouthwatering steamed hamburgers", and ran off-stage to serve said Steamed Hams to Superintendent Chalmers. Holly Gauthier-Frankel took time off from recording dialogue for Fern in Arthur, to visit Sagwa fans at the Random-ness Wiki headquarters in Spanish Harlem, New York City in celebration of the appearance of the Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat characters in the show. Fans welcomed her with Sagwa plushies, open arms, and Chinese food. Holly handed those who attended personalized greeting cards, sprayed with Sagwa's Stir Fry cologne, a new fragrance, in conjunction with the Chinese company Rang Ni Si Budget Fragrance Manufacturers Co, Ltd. As guerilla marketing for the show, Timebomb192potato crashed a #MeToo rally in Atlantic City dressed in a salmon suit and performed the show's theme song. In addition, Denise Oliver reprised her role as Maurecia at Holy Spirit High School in nearby Absecon, but was arrested for trying to seduce the altar boys. CC00 and Timebomb paid her bail and then confirmed TVSeries!Maurecia to be Filipino. To help advertise the show, the Random-ness Wiki attached an exclusive trailer for the show to the film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. This decision received backlash from audience members due to the difference in rating and tone between Rogue One and The Bunkest; as stated by the Cinema Snob, "I came here to watch a Star Wars movie, and I saw a trailer for a freaking RNW show featuring characters from LazyTown." As part of the promotion for the show, Jón Jósep Snæbjörnsson, the singer of the show's theme song, collaborated with American vaporwave duo Whitewoods to create a song for the show named "The Bunker of Bunkers". It topped the charts in several countries for 5 weeks, but was banned in Denmark because of it's offensive portrayal of the Sandmännchen, aka Jon Blund. Bunkest-Ebration! On January 29, 2018, a Bunkest-Ebration! was held in every city and town in the world. The event included a bunch of RNW and Bunkest-related attractions, a live screening of Treasure Planet, the first playable version of The Bunkest: The Game Featuring Even More Games, and a Q&A session with Patchy the Pirate. Reviews "9.3609/10 Best show in the franchise," - IGN "This show sucks" - MrEnter "RNW does it again!" - New York Times "Two thumbs up," - some guy moving Roger Ebert's corpse "This is my character Sagwa's greatest involvement in an amazing TV series!" - Amy Tan "Well, RNW, you are odd fellows, but I must say... You Bunker a good bunker." - Superintendant "Those wacky Bunker kids are at it again in this incredible new series that's loads of fun and has a lot of heart. I would recommend it to anyone who likes anything." - Barack Obama "AW HELL NO!" - That black guy from that meme "Hey, has anyone seen my keys?" - Tornadospeed "Wooowww..." - Wubbzy "They've really cut the budget for RNW projects!" - Robbie Rotten "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Egg." - Captioned Seal "fak adventure time" - Moon Snail "It's a rootin' tootin' good show!" - Ladonna Compson "THIS IS BEST FIGHTING SHOW FOR ALL AGE." - Kung Tai Ted "Wicked." - Creepie Creecher "TIME TO START THE SHOW!" - Robbie Rotten "I'm a big fuck with a big truck. Welcome to the shitshow." - I forgot who said this but mood "WATCH THIS SHOW, AND JOIN THE CRAZE WITH ME, BILLY MAYS!" - Billy Mays' ghost "(aggressively sipping Capri-Sun) Yeah. This is good." - PixelMiette "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" - Red Action "Here we go!" - Icelandic Santa "(kicks down a block tower) Eugh!" - Fink "(mumbling the lyrics of "Now, We" by Lovelyz while staring at an iPad with a still image of Satan on it)" - PixelMiette "MMMMMMMMMM-MMMMMMMM! CREAMY!" - Robbie Rotten "He's getting the dongwa, alright." - Some commenter on e621 "This show is the funniest in the Bunker franchise." - Telegram & Gazette "I laughed and laughed!" - Diesel "Great show." - The Boston Globe "Though the first three series felt like an TV series version of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, this one feels like an original concept." - Wall Street Journal "Really? Obscure material? In a RNW project? Can Sesame Workshop just show Sagwa some more love already!?" - The Public "It tastes like fufu!" -Fink "who let this happen" - Ace upon seeing the Reviews section "I have no idea" - Pixel replying to Ace Other links *The Bunker *The Bunker 2.0 *The Bunker Cast Away *The Bunkest/The Rooms *What you look like in The Bunkest Navigation |previous = The Bunker Cast Away |next = The Legendary Legacy of the Bunker }} Category:Random Works! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunkest Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:TV Shows